Oblivion Walker
Oblivion Walker is an achievement / trophy in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. To obtain it, 15 Daedric artifacts must be collected. There are 17 Daedric artifacts that can be obtained on one save file in Skyrim, but the Skeleton Key does not count toward this achievement / trophy. Missable Daedric Artifacts There are 6 Daedric artifacts that could be accidentally passed up on: *'Masque of Clavicus Vile' from the quest A Daedra's Best Friend. It is only obtained if Barbas is spared. *'Mehrunes' Razor' from the quest Pieces of the Past. It is only obtained if Silus Vesuius is killed. *'Skull of Corruption' from the quest Waking Nightmare. It is only obtained if Erandur is killed. *'Ring of Namira' from the quest The Taste of Death. It is only obtained if Eola is cooperated with. *'Volendrung' from the quest The Cursed Tribe. It is only obtained if the Dragonborn does not attack any of the Orcs in Largashbur (unless out of self-defense). *'Mace of Molag Bal' from the quest House of Horrors. It can only be obtained if the Dragonborn obeys Molag Bal and lets Logrof the Willful go to Markarth, and get trapped by Molag Bal, instead of straight out killing him. Exploits If one (and only one) of the Daedric artifacts are irrevokably missed, it may still be possible to get the Oblivion Walker achievement / trophy by obtaining both the Ring of Hircine and the Savior's Hide in the quest Ill Met By Moonlight. There are reports that the 3.01 patch fixed this exploit, but it has been confirmed that they are both still obtainable even after the patch (03/23/12, PS3). The Masque of Clavicus Vile, as well as any other type of apparel, can be duplicated using the mannequin duplication exploit. However, these do not count towards the oblivion walker achievement due to the achievement requiring 15 different daedric artifacts. (Confirmed PC, PS3, and 360) Notes *If you are disappointed because you did not get the Steam achievement on PC even when you completed all the Daedric quests and it is only because you made some "bad" decisions like saving someone's life then you can cheat the achievement by repeating the last steps of the Azura's Star quest by typing these commands (Save before doing it): resetquest da01, coc azurasstarinterior01, prid 00028ad5, resurrect, moveto player. This resets the quest, beams you into the Azura Star, resurrects Malyn Varen and moves him to your position. Kill him and wait a few seconds, you will be teleported back to the Frozen Hearth. Now speak with Nelacar to end the quest. I guess when you chose the White Star instead of the Black Star when you did the quest the first time then you will be teleported to the Azura Shrine instead. Should work, too. Repeat these instructions multiple times (Depends on how many artifacts you missed) and you get the achievement. Now reload your last save game. Just in case this procedure has corrupted the game state. *Note that although there are 17 Daedric artifacts in the game, two are technically mutually exclusive (The Ring of Hircine and The Saviour's Hide), and one does not count towards the achievement (The Skeleton Key). Therefore, you cannot miss a single artifact in order to earn this achievement. If you accidentally waste the opportunity to obtain one, reload immediately. *For 360 the Ring of Hircine and Savior's Hide must be counted as different artifacts, because I missed Mehrunes' Razor, but got both the Ring and the Hide and was able to get the Oblivion Walker achievement. Not sure if this will end up fixed eventually though. (1/30/12) Confirmed for PS3 on 3/21/2012. Category:Achievements Category:Skyrim: Achievements